heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallen's coding
Disclaimer: the owner of altered reality (which is the timeline Fallen is in) is Seaweed (Seaweed also owns Blackice), Windfaith owns Marrow and Spirithawk, Falling Cliff owns both of the Star's (the whole Starfighter thing is not accurate, just something i was thinking of XD) and Nightgazer owns Ivy. FALLEN Canon | Female | Fallen | Night/Sky | Healer ⥊Fallen is my OC, please do not steal! Coding by me as well | Fallen appears in the rp Altered Reality⥋ |-|Character Info= First things first I'ma say all the words inside my head I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh The way that things have been, oh ooh Appearance A dark red eye full of hatred. Scars littered across her body, a stump left as an arm. She is a survivor of war. A survivor who once was innocent, but now is stained with the blood of many; all taken by her hand. -- Two eyes ignited with the flame of hate. One eye the colour of crimson-- the other a dark onyx. A broken horn. Bandages covering scars and recent wounds. A missing {left/right} arm. Fallen was scarred, and yet she can still be considered beautiful-- captivating-- elegant-- graceful, but she was a blood soaked monster. Each of her scales were a deep onyx fading into a dark crimson at it’s rim. When she was not a monster these scales were her pride and joy-- now they were a reminder of something that was now gone. Her wings were the same as her scales-- onyx with dark crimson membranes. Her horns curved elegantly like her SkyWing ancestors. In the same way, her bone structure was the same as the SkyWings. Her wings were bespeckled with blood coloured stars a reminder of her NightWing ancestry. She carried many daggers and poisons, and a basic first-aid kit. Even if she was a monster, she took her healing responsibilities seriously. Fallen took no trophies of her accomplishments, in a way she was spartan, requiring only the basic materials to survive. Wiry and lithe, Fallen was quite strong but she would not show it, instead preferring others to be portrayed as stronger. Because of this, her equipment was not fancy-- the ebony Chaos armour and her bag full of poisons and antidotes. Fallen viewed those who are vain as ignorant-- to be beautiful requires sacrifice, and Fallen did not have anything left to sacrifice. Even if she was elegant and beautiful-- her inside was already sold to the devil. Second thing second Don't you tell me what you think that I can be I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh The master of my sea, oh ooh Abilities A stump of an arm doesn't stop her from fleeting across the battlefield littering corpses were she goes. It's only a fraction of what she could have done, and even that fraction is deadly. Dragons only shudder at the thought of what she could do before her arm was lost; the arm that once healed many. -- Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. I was broken from a young age Taking my sulking to the masses Write down my poems for the few That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me... Personality A demon in a dragon's body, a dragon who lost their morals, someone who has lost everything to death, and who lost their soul and body to the devil. 'Your love ones or the world', she'd pick neither, since they don't matter to her anymore. -- A dark demon who was once an angel. Before she fell to Hell, she was a caring, kind dragon who had captured many hearts of her village. It was during this period she learnt how to heal and create antidotes to prominent and rare poisons. Cunning, ruthless, unstoppable. Fallen turned into the opposite she was before. Before joining Chaos, Fallen was a sympathetic, caring dragon. She would always reach out to those in need, and she loved her family and town with all her heart. Even back then, Fallen lusted for power, she would save those with more money and gold first, and be more nice and caring to the rich. Still, in the world she lived in it was only expected for the daughter of two poor peasants to serve the powerful first. Fallen disliked that thought, she disliked the stuck-up nobles who thought they could buy everything with money. But she needed money, she needed power, and the only way to get that was by following the rules set in place. Still, she saved those orphans who had no money to pay her, she saved the war veterans who were unable to work. She was loved by her whole town-- as she was the angel who would save and rescue anyone. Fallen married a young DeathWing named Marrow, she loved him, and he loved her. But then, Fallen started to change. She started wanting more power, and a sure way to power was joining the organization called Chaos, run by a Ice/NightWing named Blackice. It was after she told Marrow that she was thinking of joining Chaos, that her village was burned to the ground. It sparked a flame in her heart that wouldn’t be extinguished, she started to hate. The world said that Chaos did it, and the leader of Peace King Starfighter came to her-- he wanted her to join them-- because “joining Chaos would lead to more deaths of this kind-- maybe they’ll strike your family next?”. Blinded by hate, Fallen heard a veiled threat under his words --Peace destroyed her village and were coming after her family next-- it was at that moment Fallen begin to change. From the angel her dead village called her she became a demon-- for the supposed angels massacred her village and the only way to defeat angels is to become a devil or a god. Fallen left for Chaos. She found joy in killing Peace, she found joy in the power she was given. As Fallen returned to her home she saw him --Starfighter-- about to burn down her home. Fallen was enraged-- what she thought was true-- Starfighter destroyed her village and now was going to destroy her Marrow her and Spirithawk as well. They fought, but Fallen compared to the leader of Peace was nothing. Lying bleeding on the ground, Fallen watched in despair as the so-called leader of Peace lit a torch. He lowered it down slowly-- almost tauntingly-- to destroy her home. But Blackice came and killed the King in one stroke. Fallen looked on at her saviour, and realised she would follow the Chaos leader to the depths of hell-- and she did. Fallen was greedy, lustful, sinful, prideful, and ruthless. She turned into a demon-- she was a fallen angel who never rose to heaven again-- for heaven betrayed her and made her fall to making deals with the devil. Singing from heartache from the pain Taking my message from the veins Speaking my lesson from the brain Seeing the beauty through the-'' History ''A dark past as dark as her heart, but even she had a reason to turn. For all devils were once angels, and this demon is the same as all others. -- Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. You made me a, you made me a believer, believer (Pain, pain) You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer (Pain) Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain My life, my love, my drive, it came from (Pain) You made me a, you made me a believer, believer Relationships A liar. A manipulator of words. Actor. Demon. She is all, creating an alliance and then breaking one, making false friends and enemies at every word. No one can be spared by her inevitable betrayal. -- Interest 1 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Interest 2 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Third things third Send a prayer to the ones up above All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh Your spirit up above, oh ooh Trivia Secrets she made, promises she broke, there are so many things that a demon can hide from the rest of the world, and she is no exception. -- *fact 1 *fact 2 |-|Gallery= I was choking in the crowd Building my rain up in the cloud Falling like ashes to the ground Hoping my feelings, they would drown 70926341-AA43-4A15-AA3E-F8B840640B95.jpeg 70926341-AA43-4A15-AA3E-F8B840640B95.jpeg 70926341-AA43-4A15-AA3E-F8B840640B95.jpeg But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing Inhibited, limited 'Til it broke up and it rained down It rained down, like